Sockets used in the electrical wiring systems of automobiles and other vehicles generally comprise a housing having one or more terminals internally thereof for electrical engagement with both the contacts on the end of a light bulb and the electrical conductors of a wiring harness.
One problem with known sockets is that moisture is capable of infiltrating the housing of the socket ultimately causing corrosion and failure of the electrical contact between the bulb and the internal terminals of the socket. Attempts to solve this problem have generally required permanent sealing of the wires leading into the socket housing. While such practices insure positive sealing, service of the socket housing is rendered impossible and, upon failure thereof due to other circumstances, the entire socket must be replaced. Attempts to sealably yet removably attach the wires to the socket housing have heretofore failed.